The Plan to Destroy Sailor Moon
by Lunar Usako
Summary: Somewhere deep in the Negaverse, Evil is planning to take down the Light, the Champion of Justice, and all that she stands for.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or anything that deals with it,

really. Naoko Takeuchi owns all the characters and stuff, as we all

know. So, on with the story, ne?

The Plan to Destroy Sailor Moon

In another dimension, is the creepiest, darkest place you will ever go

until the later future of Sailor Moon. It smells of a garbage dump that

has not been disposed of properly. It is the home of monsters, youmas to

be exact and evil beings who thrive off the energy of humans for their

own energy and plans to take over the Universe. The being, well, I'm not

sure you want to call it a being, but the Evil One who is in control of

the operation, is Metallia. She just exists, she has no body, not until

the final showdown will she overcome Beryl and take her body. No, she is

Evil, made only out of hatred and greed. Queen Beryl is only her guinea

pig, yet she does not know it. She only knows to serve her master, and

Metallia is her master. Queen Beryl does rule over her generals,

generals that once served the beautiful kingdom of Earth, but were

brainwashed by Metallia. Now, the beings in this fearful place, called

the Negaverse, plan to destroy the Sailor Senshi, those who destroy

their plans and their futile attempts at getting the Imperium Silver

Crystal. But they plan to destroy the leader of the senshi, hoping that

will break them up and reak havoc within their group. They plan to

destroy Sailor Moon. Annihilate her off the face of the Earth, off the

Universe. That way, they will succeed and Darkness will rule over all. 

But the Champions of Light will not allow it. They stand for love and

justice, for peace, and fight against all Evil, all hatred that wants to

cause harm. The leader, Sailor Moon, is the only one who can destroy an

Evil youma alone, and her destruction could possibly bring them all

down.

And so, the Dark ones continue their planning...continue their

hating..continue their Evil deeds...and only the Champions of Light can

stop them... 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue me. All

characters and stuff belong to Naoko Takeuchi (did I spell it right? I

think so..). So, I hope you enjoy my first story! I want email people,

lots of email..lol...

The Plan to Destroy Sailor Moon

"Mmmm..." sighed Usagi as she sipped her chocolate shake. "I'm in

heaven.." she managed to mumble out to no one in particular. "I'll bet,

odango atama!" exclaimed none other than Chiba Mamoru, Usagi's number

one enemy. "Shut up, Mamoru-baka," Usagi retorted. "I'm in no mood for

you right now and -" she was cut off as her communicator began to beep. 

"Hey, what's that odango? A little kid like you has a beeper?" 

"That's none of you business, Mamoru-baka. Now, if you'd excuse me.."

She squeezed her way out of the booth and went straight to an empty

corner. To any watcher, it would seem she was speaking into a calculator

like object. 

"Usagi-chan, we need Sailor Moon right away! There's a youma attack in

the park! Hurry!" Ami's face flashed off the screen just as quickly as

it had come.

"Dammit!" Usagi silently cursed.

"Why ya talking to your calculator, Odango?" Mamoru inquired with one

eyebrow raised.

"I thought I left you over at the booth, Mamoru-baka!"

"What am I? Your pet dog?"

"Well, it's not nice to spy on people," Usagi said with a pout.

"Especially very odd people who talk to their calculators," Mamoru said

followed by a laugh.

"Uh, it's been nice talking to you, Mamoru-kun, but I have to go!" she

exclaimed in a hurry, already picturing Rei's mad face yelling at her

for being late. 

"Oh, ok, Odango..Ja ne!" 

"Ja!" she yelled while running out of the Crown Arcade.

'Hmm...' thought Mamoru. 'Let's go see what little Odango is up to..' he

thought with a mischievous smile. 

He began walking towards her direction and then he saw her. She was

running towards the park at an incredibly fast speed. 

'Wow..guess all that running for school in the morning's helps her

speed' he thought. 'But no problem, I can outrun her anyday' he thought

with a smile. So off he ran after Usagi straight into the heart of the

park.

"MOON PRISM POWER, MAKE UP!" was the last thing Mamoru heard before a

flood of light came into view. When he could see again, he saw Usagi

floating in the air transforming into Sailor Moon. 

'ODANGO ATAMA IS SAILOR MOON!' he thought. "Well, no use standing here

gawking..gotta help.." he muttered to himself. He quickly transformed

into Tuxedo Kamen (AN: I personally like Tuxedo Mask better...and the NA

name Darien..hehe) and rushed off to help the Sailor Senshi against the

latest youma.

At the park:

"I am droid Scythe (AN: you know...that sharp thing the Grim Reaper

is that his name? has) and I come for your ditzy leader, Sailor Moon..or

should we say Sailor Loon!" the youma exclaimed in a harsh voice with a

laugh that could only be classified as hideous. 

"Not today, negasleaze!" shouted Sailor Moon as she began to prepare her

tiara attack.

Right before she could warm up her tiara, the droid sent out little

sharp razor blades at Sailor Moon and the senshi. The senshi dodged them

and escaped with a few minor cuts, but Sailor Moon didn't make it away

in time. A razor blade lodged itself in her thigh and her side. A rose

embedded itself in the concrete a second too late.

"Aaaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!" Sailor Moon howled in pain. 

"Sailor Moon!" cried out the senshi in unison. 

"Sailor Moon!" yelled out Tuxedo Kamen. "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon. I was

too late, I'm sorry!" He began thinking of the young girl who was

beneath that Sailor Moon outfit, the girl whom he secretly loved, none

other than Tsukino Usagi. 

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan," he whispered out to her.

"What did you say?" Rei asked with venom in her voice.

"I said I was sorry," he replied evenly.

"You know what I mean, Cape Boy," she said with sarcasm dripping off

every word she said. (AN: Cape boy..lol..)

"Bunnies...bunnies.." Usagi mumbled out. (AN: Just for you Cresent

Moon!)

"What's she talking about?" Minako asked.

"I think she's delirious," explained Ami.

"Sailor Moon, talk to us, Sailor Moon?" Makoto questioned her.

"It...hu.rts.." Sailor Moon squeaked out.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital," Tuxedo Kamen decisively said.

"We can't! They'll find out our identities!" whined out Minako.

"Well, it's either Usagi-chan's life or the risk of your identities

being found out!" Tuxedo Kamen angrily explained.

"How do you know Sailor Moon is Usagi-chan?" Luna asked after being

quiet throughout the whole exchange. 

"I saw her transform in the park today," he calmly explained.

"That ditzy Odango Atama! Anyone could have seen her!" Rei yelled out!

"Rei, Usagi-chan is hurt and you're here talking about her faults! We

don't have time for this, we have got to go get her help!" Ami hurriedly

spoke out.

Meanwhile, the youma was watching this whole exchange with interest..

'Hmmm...her real name is Usagi..bunny..hmm..this should be quite helpful

for General Zoicite and Queen Beryl' the youma thought with thoughts of

a reward for finding out such valuable information.

'Well, now to finish them off...maybe they won't even need that extra

bit of information..'

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaa!" the youma screamed out as it lunged for the

group of senshi and one masked man.

All the senshi dodged the attack, leaving Sailor Moon right where she

was.

"Mars Fire Ignite!" Mars screamed out while the fire leapt out of her

fingers right at the youma. (AN: I know..NA attacks, but I couldn't

think of the Japanese ones out of the top of my head)

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Venus cried out, aiming for the youma's

chest. 

Both attacks bounced off the youma, who still remained standing,

unharmed. 

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled out, covering the area with fog,

hoping to distract the youma and get it while it was vulnerable.

Jupiter took this distraction as her cue and yelled out, "Jupiter

Thunder Crash!" The youma screamed in pain.

"You lousy Sailor Senshi...I'll get your leader yet!" the youma yelled

looking at the unguarded Sailor Moon.

"Over our dead bodies!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled out flying out of the tree

tops attacking with his cane and roses.

"That can be arranged," the youma said tauntingly.

It seemed the youma was about to attack the senshi and their masked

helper, but it jumped over them and sent a blast of energy towards the

weak Sailor Moon.

All the senshi cried out to their leader, but to no avail. It was too

late. The energy had reached its intended target. Sailor Moon screamed

out in pain and her body convulsed from all the pain it had already

suffered.

Artemis and Luna sat right next to Sailor Moon and tried to do their

best to help the fallen leader, but they could not do much, since they

were cats. They continued to watch over her as the senshi prepared for a

Sailor Planet attack.

Tuxedo Kamen joined the two cats and held Sailor Moon's hand while

fighting back tears. 'I won't let anything else happen to you, I

promise..' he thought to himself.

Above all the cackling and laughter of the youma, you could hear the

scouts already entwined in a circle by their hands, calling upon their

planetary powers. Four beams of light came hurtling at the youma, but

the youma disappeared. 

"Shimatta!" Rei cried out. "They always leave when their about to be

dusted!"

"You guys, we gotta get her to a hospital fast...Usagi-chan's not doing

too good," Ami dejectedly replied.

And so five senshi, one being carried by a handsome (AN: now that's the

understatement of the year..lol) masked man, and two cats walked the way

to Tokyo General Hospital, hoping the best for their brave, loving, yet

fallen leader.

HAHA! Cliffhanger, sort of..lol...well, this is my first fanfic and I

actually enjoy writing! There will be more stories relating to each

individual character..since there are more than just Sailor Moon lovers

out there :)

Feel free to e-mail me, send me feedback, comments, anything you wish

about my fanfiction:) email me at 

Ja ne, minna and I expect you back! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi created it, so please don't sue me. I just wanted to write a fanfic! Enjoy, minna! Email me at with comments, suggestions, flames, etc. Now on with the story!  
The Plan to Destroy Sailor Moon The scouts quickly hurried their way to Tokyo General Hospital and barged their way through the hospital door. "We need doctors right now!" yelled out the already furious Sailor Mars. The doctors looked fearfully at her fingers which were spouting out little flames. They quickly picked Sailor Moon up and took her into the Emergency Room. Many of the local citizens that happened to be in the waiting room stared at the depressed senshi. The secretary quietly approached them and asked if she could have any information about Sailor Moon. Before Mercury could answer, Mars quickly shouted a firm, "No!" and the secretary fearfully ran back to her desk. "You didn't have to be so mean, Mars.." Venus started saying. "Yes, Mars..they were only taking the usual precautions and such.." Mercury started to explain. "I think we all need a little sleep," Jupiter managed out through a yawn while looking at the depressed figure of Tuxedo Mask holding the two Lunar cats. And so, with those last words, the senshi and the masked man soon fell asleep..only to be awaken an hour later by the doctor. When the senshi awoke, the doctor stood up straighter and tried to keep his voice even. "Your leader is in room 144 and will be fine.." he began, but was interrupted by Tuxedo Mask who had remained silent. "I need to see her NOW!" he yelled while running down the hall to the room which contained his fallen angel. As he stepped through the door, he remembered when he, himself had been in the hospital and slightly shuddered. The sight that greeted him was not the one he had hoped to see. Sailor Moon was hooked up to an IV and looked sickly; her hair had lost its shine, and her body was a pale color. She opened her eyes as though she had felt him staring at her. "Tu..xedo Mas..k.." she whispered out. "Usagi-chan," he breathed. Her eyes widened. 'He knows my name!' she thought panic-stricken. "How?" she started to ask. "I saw you transform," he stated simply. She sighed knowing what was to come from Sailor Mars and Luna. She could see it now, "You're so irresponsible! How could you allow someone to see you transform!" they would yell at her. "Can I know who you are?" she asked. He looked at her and thought, 'It's only fair..' So he sighed and closed his eyes. The cape, tuxedo, and mask melted away to reveal the one and only Chiba Mamoru. Her eyes widened once again and rolled to the back of her head. "She fainted," he mumbled to himself. "Figures she would.." he thought stifling a chuckle. He leaned over her frail body and grabbed her hand. "I won't let anything else happen to you..Usako," he whispered. He laid a gentle butterfly kiss on her cheek and left her a perfect red rose without thorns in her hand. He looked at her one last time, smiled, and walked out the hospital room. Usagi then opened one of her eyes and checked the room, then opened the other. She smiled, full of giddiness, and smelled the rose. She never loved a man as much as she loved Mamoru. 'Someday we won't be enemies, anymore..' she thought. 'We'll be friends.' She started to fall asleep again, but this time, she fell into a sleep filled with wonderful dreams thinking of Mamoru. He had been watching her through the little glass window in the door. He had seen her delicately smell the rose and look longingly the way he had walked out. He blushed thinking about her hearing him calling her the pet name he had thought of her, "Usako". Meanwhile, the senshi had called eachother's parents saying they were staying at Makoto's apartment since she lived by herself and she didn't have to call anyone. "Alright, who's going to call Usagi-chan's house?" Mercury asked. "I will," Jupiter said. "Since she's supposed to be staying at my apartment." She picked up the public phone, deposited the correct amount of change, and dialed that familiar number she always called. "Moshi moshi?" Ikuko answered. "Moshi moshi, Mrs. Tsukino," Makoto politely responded. "The girls and I are having a slumber party at my place..is it alright if Usagi-chan stays over as well? She can borrow my clothes," she offered, afraid Ikuko would say no. "Of course, Makoto! I have to say, you're a wonderful friend to my daughter. She talks about the four of you very fondly..and that young man that always teases her," she finished with a girlish giggle. Makoto's eyes widened at that. 'I knew there was something there,' she thought with a mysterious glint in her eye. "Arigato, Mrs. Tsukino. Ja!" she called into the phone. "Ja!" Ikuko responded. Makoto decided to keep that valuable information she had learned to herself deciding she would bring it up with Usagi by themselves at a better time. "Alright, now that that's settled, let's go see Usagi!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed. The four senshi walked to Usagi's room as the now detransformed Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru walked away. "What's Marmoru-san doing here?" Mars asked with hearts in her eyes. "Well, he is studying to be a doctor," Mercury replied. "Oh," Mars said. As they walked into the hospital room, Usagi woke up and started moving the bed into a sitting postition. "Hey minna! I can be outta here by tomorrow!" she exclaimed happily. "That's great!" Venus yelled while giving Sailor Moon a bear hug. "I'm kinda sleepy now, guys..so can we go to sleep?" Sailor Moon asked. "Sure," Venus said, getting comfortable in a hospital chair. A few minutes later, they were all soundly sleeping, Luna and Artemis on the hospital bed with Sailor Moon and the senshi in chairs around the room. 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi created it, so please don't sue me. I just wanted to write a fanfic! Enjoy, minna!

The Plan to Destroy Sailor Moon

The next morning.  
The senshi awoke to find Sailor Moon's hospital bed empty.  
"WHAT!"yelled Mars. "Where'd she go"  
"I'm right here.." Sailor Moon called out from the bathroom. She came out looking as though nothing had happened to her just yesterday. "Come on, minna..let's get out of here.." she said as she jumped out the window. The senshi looked at each other, grabbed up the two cats, and followed suit.

Mamoru had been at the arcade sipping his coffee when he heard the familiar chime of the glass doors and looked back, thinking it was Motoki. The sight that greeted him blew him out of the water. Usagi was looking perfectly fine, unlike anything she looked like yesterday. She also had this certain..aura around her. An aura of pure giddiness. He also noticed she was still clutching the rose he had given her last night. Inside, he smiled.  
"Hey, Odango Atama!" he casually greeted.  
"Mamoru-baka, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Usagi, U-S-A-G-I!" she "kindly" spelled out for him.  
"Well, it's just so much more fun making you mad, Odango," he coolly replied.  
"Ohhh, Mamoru-baka!" she yelled while stomping off to the Sailor V game. Before she could reach it however, the glass doors of the arcade burst open and Zoicite came floating in.  
"Well, look who we have here..Sailor Moon hereself," he said softly while staring directly at Usagi. All motion in the arcade stopped, and everyone, including Motoki, were staring at Usagi and Zoicite.  
"I..I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered out as the senshi moved in closer towards Usagi. "Oh, yes you do," he said while holding out his palm. "ZOI!" he shouted shooting out stinging flower petals at Usagi. "Aiieeeeee!" she screamed.  
"Usagi-chan!" the senshi cried out in unison.  
"Henshin yo!" Usagi shouted. "Henshin yo!" she repeated.  
The senshi looked at each other, nodded, looked around the arcade with grimaces and held up their senshi sticks. They knew what they had to do.  
"Mercury Power!" "Mars Power"  
"Jupiter Power"  
"Venus Power"  
"Moon Prism Power"  
"Make-up!" they shouted at once.  
The crowd looked up in amazment at the five transforming girls. They saw how ribbons of their elements of power wrapped around their bodies, and they could feel the immense power radiating from them.  
Mamoru watched in fascination and remembered he also had to transform. Since everyone was focused on the senshi, he took out his rose and concentrated on becoming Tuxedo Mask. When his transformation was complete, he noticed Motoki looking at him with a shocked expression on his face.  
"You're a superhero and you didn't even tell me!" he asked in disbelief with a smile playing on his lips. "Go get 'em," he said stifling a chuckle. Mamoru just rolled his eyes and went to do what he had to do.  
The senshi had gone into their fighting stance and the now Tuxedo Mask joined them.  
"Hand over your rainbow crystals (AN: I didn't know how to spell the Japanese name..lol..)!" Zoicite demanded. "And these innocent people don't get hurt," he said with an evil smirk.  
"Never!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out unexpectedly. He lunged at Zoicite with his cane, poking him in the eye.  
"You'll regret that!" he yelled while the senshi stifled giggles.  
Jupiter decided to take action. "Supreme Thunder!" she yelled letting out her attack. "Not good enough," Zoicite said holding his palm up and protecting himself with a dark energy bubble. He then lunged at Tuxedo Mask and had the crystals float out of his pocket and into his hand.  
"HA! They're mine!" he said while laughing like a madman.  
Tuxedo Mask and the senshi glared at Zoicite with a hate-filled stare that could melt the North Pole.  
Usagi, now Sailor Moon had never hated anyone before and this scared her to the point that a tear trickled down her cheek. She never wanted to hate anybody.  
'I don't want to be like them..all hate filled and bitter,' she thought. As she thought this, the tear started to glow and everybody, including the people in the arcade, watched. The rainbow crystals flew out of Zoicite's hands and floated in a circular motion around Sailor Moon, where they joined together to make the Imperium Silver Crystal. Sailor Moon was in a trance like state and her Crescent Moon Wand floated up to join with the crystal. She grabbed her wand and instantly transformed into the legendary Moon Princess, Princess Serenity.  
"You're my princess," Tuxedo Mask whispered. Inside he was jumping for joy. All three of the girls he loved so much, were the same person.  
She looked up and whispered to Zoicite, "Good always prevails," before a bright white light came out of the wand and shot itself into Zoicite's chest. Zoicite's eyes bugged out and he disintegrated into his trademark flowers. Kunzite then appeared and shot them all a hateful stare.  
"You will pay," he said in a hard, cold voice. "You WILL pay, mark my words," he said and disappeared.  
"Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon called.  
"Yes?" he questioned. "Who are you?" she asked while Motoki burst out laughing.  
He sighed and looked around the arcade. "OUT!" he yelled to the fearful stares, and not one second after he proclaimed those words, the arcade was empty except for a smug looking Motoki. "Tuxedo Mask, you must stop scaring my customers away.." he said in an exaggerated manly voice.  
Mamoru then looked at the expectant senshi and let his ensemble melt away to reveal "The Jacket" (AN: lol.  
The senshi gasped and whispered among themselves.  
"No wonder we saw him last night leaving Usagi-chan's room," Mercury said.  
Sailor Moon had paled. She had distinctly heard Tuxedo Mask call her "Usako" in the hospital room.  
She knew what to do.  
"Endymion," she whispered and ran up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
Motoki, the senshi, and Mamoru were pretty shocked to say the least. Usagi just blushed profusely.  
Mamoru smiled down at her and bent down to give her a kiss he had forever been waiting to give her.  
Their lips met and in that instant, they knew there would be no seperating them.  
"Aishiteru," they whispered to each other (AN: aishiteru means I love you.  
The senshi and Motoki, whom couldn't take it anymore, promptly fainted.

To be continued in Chapter 4...Email me with comments, suggestions,flames, etc. at Tune in for Chapter 4 next week or email me to get it ahead of time if it's finished..sayonara and arigato for reading! 


	5. Chapter 4Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Naoko Takeuchi created it, so please don't sue me. I just wanted to write a fanfic! Enjoy, minna!

The Plan to Destroy Sailor Moon

As soon as the senshi and Motoki came to, they went to the Hikawa Shrine (minue Motoki) to plan when they would go up against Beryl.  
"I say we go tonight," Makoto replied pounding her fist into her palm.  
"Let's not be hasty, Mako-chan. We need a plan-" Ami began, but was soon cut off by Rei.  
"Let's go!" Rei yelled, pointing to the sky.  
"I agree," Minako said while petting Artemis.  
Usagi remained silent sitting next to Mamoru with Luna on her lap. She was afraid to go up against Beryl.  
'Oh, don't be a chicken, Usagi. I have to..I have to do it to save the world, for the pride of my fallen kingdom, for mother..' she thought.  
She stood up and held her brooch. She looked at each senshi and nodded slightly. "Henshin yo, minna," she said softly looking down at Luna. All the senshi nodded and held their sticks up to sky. Five Sailor Senshi plus one masked man, now took the place of five normal teenage girls and one young man. They formed a circle with Tuxedo Mask standing in the center and teleported into the home of evil, the Dark Kingdom. They landed softly on their feet and looked around. Sailor Mars visibly shuddered from the intense evil vibes she was getting. Sailor Moon clinged on to Tuxedo Mask for support and the senshi warily eyed their surroundings.  
"Hahahaha..thanks for dropping by," sneered the unmistakable voice of 'Queen' Beryl. "Have fun with my Doom and Gloom Girls (AN: what are they called? the D4 or something?)," she cackled out.  
Four evil fairy like creatures came out and started shooting their goop at the senshi. They dodged, fought back, and did everything to protect their Princess. Mars shot out her firebird and it killed one of the girls instantly. Jupiter's thunder dragon killed another. Venus tried her best, and called upon her meteor shower to destroy another. Mercury was left and used her bubbles to confuse the creature and let the Sailor Moon finish the job with her tiara.  
"Well, well, well..not the weaklings I thought you to be..if you're brave, come outside..I'm waiting for you..Princess," she spat out.  
The senshi and Tuxedo Mask walked out into the freezing cold of D-Point. Standing there was a huge version of Queen Beryl, posessed by the evil spirit, Metallia. The senshi took defensive stances around the Prince and Princess while Beryl lifted her hands and shot out energy at them, which spiraled upward to meet her size with them on top. Sailor Moon had become Princess Serenity.  
Beryl's eyes went as wide as saucers. She hadn't known they would survive that blast. Serenity opened her eyes, lifted her wand, and looked Beryl straight in the eye, she wanted a challenge. Beryl didn't oppose and shot out energy at the six standing on their icy stage. Serenity saw it coming and shouted out her mother's last words, "Cosmic Moon Power!" letting out an explosion of a brilliant white light. The light surrounded them in a protective bubble. Serenity was pouring all her energy into the wand. The senshi saw she was in distress and stepped forward to touch the wand. They looked at each other and called upon their planetary powers. The senshi glowed their rightful colors and Tuxedo Mask, now Prince Endymion of Earth touched the wand as well, pouring his heart and soul to Serenity. With a flick of the wrist, he brought out a rose and also touched it to the wand, giving her his Tuxedo Mask energy. Then, Serenity said something unexpected, "Planetary Powers, by the power invested in me, UNITE!" and beams of light came shooting towards her, combining into one beam and shot straight out at Beryl, destroying her and the evil spirit Metallia which had toyed with her since the beginning. Beryl was free of Metallia's curse, at last. All the senshi collapsed, their energy drained. Endymion looked at Serenity, mouthed "Aishiteru" and collapsed. A tear trickled down Serenity's cheek as she too mouthed "Aishiteru" and collapsed to her knees. Before she died, she recited something that came into her head at the last minute:

"Endymion.  
You are my first love.  
My only love.  
Even if we're reborn in another life,  
we'll find each other.  
And then.  
We'll fall in love again..."

and then she collapsed. And so our beloved heroes died that day saving the world, only to be reborn and find each other once again...

(AN: I got that from somebody's signature online)  
Like it? Hate it? Email me at Sayonara and I hope you enjoyed it!  
Lunar Usako 


End file.
